Jealousy
by Ana. Sly. Up. Two
Summary: He was jealous.


Ronald Weasley could say that at first sight, he didn´t like Hermione Granger. She was arrogant and smart aleck, her ego was inflated by acquired knowledge through the hours and hours she passed reading.

The first thing he felt jealous of was the books. The damned books she never released, that helped her so much. _She fondled them_. Oh, yes, the way she passed her fingers on the cover of the books, the almost _loving_ way she looked at them, pressing them against her chest with force. And when she stopped looking at him, stopped speaking with him, stopped _implicating_ with him because of the books, he wanted to burn them. One by one. After all, what didn't she know? Maybe, books weren´t so necessary to her.

His jealousy went away when he found himself more interested in the philosopher's stone than in finishing her books.

In the second year, she continued with the books, but not as much interested as before. Hermione, Harry and him were best friends now, practically inseparable. And she shared her time between books, Harry and _him_. And when she was petrified, Ron noticed that books couldn´t help her in everything, and he started to not be jealous of them.

The third year was relatively calm. He felt she hid something, moreover, she was showing up on his side in the classes when he was sure she had not entered the classroom.

People say that after rain comes fair weather. _Mistaken idea._

The fourth year was horrible. Cruel. Sadistic.

_Viktor Krum__. _He was the best seeker in the world, and the biggest motherfucker too.

He was trying to use Hermione. And she was defenseless, she didn't know how _pervert _he was. And he was deceiving everybody, even Harry who Ron had always considered intelligent.

But that troll didn´t fool _him._

He tried to warn his friend, who, as usual, fought with him, and said some senseless things_. Or that he pretended to be senseless_.

In the fifth year, both together became monitors. And Ron was happy. They helped to establish _Dumbledore´s army_. Hermione had made him have a hard time in that year. She had almost been reached by a killing curse, but she didn't escape from being seriously hurt by some curse that only those ordinary death eaters or people of their kind would use. After recovering, she isolated herself to study for the damned OWLs. And Ron wanted to pull his hair out when he thought that there still would be the NEWTs. _Or _he could do something humanly impossible to end with those exams once and for all. He was sure he would hardly see her in the seventh year. And he didn't like that. He felt jealous of those hellish exams.

In the sixth year, his jealousy was gone because of Ginny´s venom, who had committed the outrage to say that he expected for Fleur's pathetic kisses.

But she had made his jealousy return stronger than ever when she _also_ said that Hermione, _indeed_, had had an affair with Krum. He would remember to burn his autograph.

And Lavender helped him to show his sister who was expecting kisses from whom.

The girl clung to him wanting kisses and more kisses. He couldn´t endure kissing anymore. He meant he couldn´t endure kissing _her_.

After Krum, there was Cormac Mclaggen. He was as despicable as the Bulgarian. But Hermione kept her eyes wide open, and Ron hadn´t had to interfere. _Not that he was indisposed to do that. _

In the seventh year, Ron escaped from NEWTs but he had had to face something even worse. They deserted Hogwarts to seek the Horcruxes. They had countless fights, and he didn't remember what brought on most of them. But he reminded _clearly _the way she was drooling for Viktor Krum, _again. _

He hated him. Would it be a big problem if he threw a Crucio on him? After all, who could blame him? Viktor Krum was such an idiot, almost in Malfoy´s level. And that was _really_ idiot.

One day, he felt that Harry and Hermione weren´t his friends, and that there was no reason to stay with them, that they didn't like him, and before he started thinking like this, and to wonder why the hell he abandoned Hogwarts in favor of them, he had distrusted her relationship with Harry. Them two seemed to be more than friends. Maybe Rita Skeeter was right. Maybe Harry and Hermione had something besides friendship, from that time on.

When he returned, the Slytherin´s locket showed him his worst nightmare. Hermione and Harry were _together_. Just like her, his family preferred Harry too. He listened to Harry's argument, divided between the one that his best friend since for ever said, and the one that Slytherin´s locket said, which was echo of what was in his heart.

He opted believing his friend, he told him something that made the burning fire of his jealousy stop burning in his veins. Had Hermione really cried after he left?

His intention was not to suck up to her when he remembered them about the house-elves. But the whole S.P.E.W thing had had some effect_. It was impossible to not have. _

And when she threw herself against him and almost hurt him when she put their lips together, he knew that from now on he didn´t need to be jealous. He didn´t need to be jealous of the books, Viktor Krum, OWLs, Mclaggen, Harry, or any thing that could appear in her way. He knew that Hermione´s heart was big enough to like all of them. Not that he wanted her to like Krum or Mclaggen. And as Harry, only friendship, please. Ron didn´t want to go crazy. And he really liked Harry, he didn´t want to kill him or something.

That was confirmed when they got married and Harry was their best man. She really loved the Weasleys, and she had put two of them in the world and even with two more people to love and take care of, she had not left him apart, and she had continued to love him in the same way, or even more. And Ron wouldn´t feel insecure about Hermione anymore.

And there was no jealousy anymore.

_- Hermione, that man is looking too much at you. _

_- Ronald, he isn´t__ looking at me... _

_- __How do you know he´s not looking? Were you looking at him too? _

_- For Merlin__´s sake, you´re talking as if I was the most beautiful woman in the world! Cut it out, please! _

_- Yes, after those__ big teeth of yours decreased you got so much prettier!_

_- __Big teeth? _

Rose and Hugo observed their parents begin one more discussion and they wondered if there could be any couple that fought more than they did… And that could love each other so much like they could.

_**

* * *

**__**Peopleee, I hope you like it! Forgive me if there is some mistakes, I am from Brazil and I didn´t **__**get a native English speaker beta reader to help me! =/**_

_**If there is any mistake, tell me and I´ll try to fix it!**_

_****_

* * *

_**REVIEWS! ;)**_


End file.
